The Beauty of a Soul
by Lil'RainbowAuthor
Summary: "Everyone says that love hurts, but that's not true. Loneliness hurts. Rejection hurts. Losing someone hurts. Everyone confuses these things with love but in reality, love is the only thing in this world that covers up all the pain and makes us feel wonderful again." About a girl with an honorable past. "Join Akatsuki heh, maybe." ItachxOC. (Rated T for cussing..xD)
1. The Beginning

**Chapter 1 – The Beginning **

**Beauty of the Soul**

* * *

I watched them fall. One by one. I couldn't see clearly, my eyes were overfilled with tears. I couldn't run. I couldn't hide. My body was numb. It was all burning. Blood littered the streets.

Destruction. This was all chaos. Death. It was all in the air. Lifeless corpses. Around me.

Family. Where were they? I couldn't find them. I couldn't sense them. I couldn't hear them.

Screams. Were all I heard. Were all there was to hear. I wanted to cover my ears, to block it out.

I wanted to cover my eyes. To not see the horrors happening.

I wanted death... To block out all of the pain.

Was I the last one? Was I the only living person here now? No that couldn't be..right?

What about my elder sister?

What about my younger brother?

Or my mother and father?

Was this a nightmare?

So many questions, were floating around in my brain.

I felt air rush into my face.

I was falling.

Today started out so well.

It was my birthday.

I was waking up to the smell of cake, and ice cream.

Four proud "Happy Birthday's!" Echoed throughout the room.

We played games...we had fun.. I saw my friends.

We were in the middle of playing a good game of Hide-And-Go-Seek when it happened.

Explosions were heard.

Houses were on fire.

Blood was splattered, everywhere.

My friends were bleeding. I saw their eyes dull.

My parents, rushed my siblings and I into a small room. They ran out and never came back.

My sister told me they'd be back soon.

She lied.

I told my younger brother, it'd be okay.

I guess I lied too.

I stand by their bodies, staring into once happy faces.

Now they're gone.

I was alone in this cruel world.

By myself, with no-one.

I will avenge them.

I will get revenge.

I will kill whoever touched my village.

I saw all of these horrible things no-one should've seen.

At the young age of 6.

I fell to the cold hard ground, soaking myself in my own river of tears.

Vermillion hair spread around me.

I will make them pay.

My eyes closed, I couldn't tell if I was going to die.

I just had a feeling I was going to live.

At that moment..I fell unconscious.

* * *

**Well...here's the start of a possible good or bad story. I'm going to update this story probably every Saturday 3. Hope you like it. Goodbye my lovelies, stay beautiful :D! (And reviews = Faster updates.) :)**


	2. Forest

**Beauty of a Soul Chapter 2**

Looking around, all I saw was debris, and death. I looked to my right, a collapsed house, and blood. I look to my left, I see the fields with nothing but dirt, and dead grass. I look up. The sky wasn't blue anymore. But it was cloudy. I look down. My clothes were torn, and battered. My legs were bleeding, and so were my arms. I tried to stand up, but it was useless. My legs hurt too much to stand. And my arms were too weak to push my self up.

So I did the next best thing. I crawled, I didn't care were I was going to I just needed to get away. I just wanted to forget everything. I had no idea how this happened, or why. I just knew I needed to leave. I began to crawl towards the fields. I saw a forest in the distance, so I headed that way. I had always loved the outdoors. I moved my arms forward then my legs. Then repeat. And that's how it went for at least half an hour. Why were these fields so long? I wondered in my head.

Then I saw it. I saw something I never thought I'd see in my whole life. Two eerily familiar bodies. Too familiar.. My parents, burnt, battered, dull, bodies. I couldn't keep back the tears that poured out of my eyes. I cried until I didn't have the strength to cry anymore.

"Why...why...why...?!" I kept screaming it over and over.

I cried for the children who never lived to see their adulthood, to have a family, or who had to suffer this horror.

I cried for the Adults who never got to see their kids grow up, or didn't get to live a happier life.

I cried for my family. I cried for myself.

I sat there for hours, maybe even the whole day, because when I looked up it was early morning.

I cold feel my eyes wanting to close. But I just couldn't fall asleep.

So I did the next best thing.

I continued crawling to the forest. My heart was hurting, emotionally wise. I could feel it painfully beating, reminding me each time, that I was alive. I kept on crawling, my arms red from the bare flesh having to grind against the earth so many times. My hair was bloodied and unkempt. I could practically feel the tangles in it after each time I moved.

After a while, I was now inside the green forest. I sat up and looked around. After a few minutes trying to mesmerize my surroundings, my stomach gave out a savage growl. I knew what it meant from the many times it had done the same thing, but not as violent. Whereas I was fed everyday. I hadn't eaten in a day, as to why my tummy was being so violent now.

Looking around, all I saw was leaves, trees,rocks, and dirt. Oh..and more trees. I needed to survive in order to get revenge, right? I inwardly grimaced. Every time I thought of _that _I tried thinking about something else. And my mind still hadn't exactly processed what had happened. Anyways, onwards. I used a nearby tree,using it to support myself so I was able to stand. Now that I was standing I noticed how my legs were shaking after lack of use.

I grimaced, I hated this. Looking up to the sky I noticed it was slightly darker than before, and the sun was making it excruciatingly hot. My throat was dry, and I was hungry. Great. I began trying to walk. I had to pretty much take baby steps since I was so weak from lack of nourishment. And my emotional stability was horrendous. Thus, making me feel like a toddler learning how to walk, in a 6 year old's body. I sighed and continued walking until I found a stream. I was so thirsty I practically flew in. Not an exaggeration. Well..maybe a little.

I didn't know how thirsty I was until I began drinking. Oh my, how this felt wonderful. The cool liquid flowed into my mouth, and down my throat. It felt like the best thing in the world at that moment. That's when I saw something move in the water. I screamed,because I had no idea what it was. Until I looked at two eyes, and shiny scales. "Fishy?" I said. It seemed to register someone was there, for, it swam away. For some reason, I wanted to chase it...and eat it.

Why? Well it's a fish, and I think...I think you can eat fish..right? "H-hey! Come bwack hewe!" I exclaimed. I wasn't too good with speech, because well you know I am 6. I saw another fish swim by, and I guess you could call it natural instinct, I tried to jump on it. On my 10th attempt I ended up smashing it into a rock. Me 1 Fish 9. Heh.

I took a bite, and pretty much scarfed it down. Yes, ladies and gentleman, raw. Everything, I was that hungry. And you could say I ate a lot. And no I was not fat. Rude, anyways I finished eating it. I felt re-energized now. My tummy was full, and I drank my fill of water. Stumbling on my stubby legs, I noticed a pair of golden-green-ish eyes staring at me. Eying it warily, instinct told me to run. Everything else said to see what it was. Majority wins, so I went. A growl emitted from the creature, a very squeaky growl.

My eyes widened. No not because of fear. After what I witnessed...rarely anything can scare me anymore. No, because it was a cat. Not just any cat. A kitten. And what kind of kitten you ask? A cloud spotted leopard kitten. I squealed,ran to it, and hugged it. It was so cute, who could resist? I stopped, when I heard a feral deep growl behind me. Oh I was...so dead. Wasn't I?

* * *

**Ohh ohh. New chapter yay. So hope you guys liked it, thank you followers :), and of course Reviewer: Kanjo No Jiyu :D! Love you guys, stay beautiful, kay :D?**


	3. Family

**Chapter 3 The Beauty of a Soul**

I had two options. Two very dangerous options. I was shaking violently, so violently I felt numb from all the shaking. One bad thing after another, right? I guess that's life's pattern. I could either run, which will mostly likely goat on the cat and want to kill me more, or fight it. Life is very cruel. Gulping, I let go of the kitten. The growling eased up a bit. I was no prodigy really, but I was guessing this was her cub. Then, I looked into the bigger cat's eyes. Like a greenish yellow with a slitted pupil, I could see the seething anger in them.

It lured me in, and I went in for it. Yes, I went in for the hug. My arms wrapped around its neck quickly so she didn't have time to think about cutting me up and eating me for dinner or something, and I soothingly nuzzled it with my face. The fur felt coarse,but smooth. That is expected of a wild cat though. I loved cats, this wasn't the first time I've interacted with one. Yes, maybe it's a little different, since it's feral, and bigger...and the claws look very deadly.

Cut me some slack, I am a kid. Anyways, I then started scratching behind her ear. And I guess that sealed the deal since she stopped growling and began purring. Oh, I was a sucker for purring. "Oh you're a pretty little leaopord aren't you? Oh yes you are.." I cooed. I continued this for a little bit when suddenly, I felt something wet on my upper arm. Oh my kami. You thought this big ball of fur bit me didn't you? Nope, she's so comfortable she is and pawing at the ground. Yep, I'm a master, aren't I? I heard a squeak behind me, how could I have forgotten about this little cutie?

Quickly swinging my head backwards, (Which hurt..) my eyes widened. A cougar had the cub in it's mouth. I heard a growl above me. Oh she's back in the 'I'm going to kill you since you touched my baby' mode. I let go, and darted backwards. I grabbed a nearby stick off the ground feeling courageous and threw it at the gorwling enemy. I effectivly got it in the eye, but it didn't seem to hinder the large mammal any further.

The mountain lion was eyeing me as its prey now. Oh my, what have I gotten into now. Frowning, I backed away even farther. I hadn't noticed how much I was shaking again. The mommy leaopord got into a fighting stance, but I felt dread rising inside of my body. Dread for the fear of the cub..and the mother. The mountain lion was way bigger and more muscular than these cloud leopards. I had to do something quick. Now, I'll deem my mission as front line fighter, I will not stand by and watch someone or even something else being taken by the crooked hands of death.

Never in front of me. Ever again. Getting serious my eyes narrowed at the cougar. Assesing everything that's happened I analyzed a few things. One the cougar was _huge _meaning it's muscular power was incredible, one swipe and I'd most likely die. Next, he has the baby in his carnivourous jaws I'll have to be careful. And last...I'm going to win. Cockily, I huffed. "You're gonna regret messting with uss!" I growled. It wouldn't scare anyone since my voice was squeaky.

But, hey trying counts,yes? Running up bravely to the slick boulder it was standing on I jumped on top, then I hopped onto its back. I began punding on its head with my fist and I bit his ear. _Hard. _I heard him growl in protest, but I never let go. It finally let go of the cub.

I never let go. He was trying to bite any part of me, but it was no use. He was backing up and bucking trying to shake me off. I never let go. I could taste something rusty and metallic in my mouth. I never let go. I felt my stomache drop, no not because he finally got me off, but because he was slipping off the rock. And it was higher up then it seemed, on the other side was a freakisly huge hole. It looked like a trap to get animals or something, because there was a net at the bottom.

After a few minutes he finally slipped, but I was still holding on to his now bleeding ear. Realizing what's happening I quickly let go. I ran up his giant neck, and jumped off its head. I was now barely holding onto the huge boulder with my tiny chubby hands. "Aghh!" I grunted, helplessly. Was this the end already. Was I going to die right here? I thought watching the golden enemy drop down into the hole. After a few seconds I heard a very loud crack. I didn't want to look down again. I had killed an animal.

But it was self defense, right? I felt hot, salty, wet, tears start to cascade down my face. I'm going to die aren't I...I lived a short life. I saw blood earlier than I should have. I'll never get revenge..I'm too weak. I started crying. " I'm sorry, mama, papa, Onee-chan, Otouto!" I shouted to the heavens. My hand slipped. I felt myself start to fall. This was it. I let myself began to fall, but life had other plans. I felt something tugging onto my sleeve. When I re opened my eyes, I saw the mother cloud leopard. She began hoisting me up onto the rock. I was too surprised to speak, tears still rolling down my face. It was pretty easy for her considering I was all skin and bones. Once I was safely in the middle of the boulder, she began licking my face. Then I felt something soft nuzzling into my middle. Thank kami the cub was alright. Looking down to the youngest one of us, I began crying harder. I felt the older leapord began nuzzling into my back, I think she now considered me family. I got comfortable with my new adoptive parent, and younger sibling. No matter what I'll protect them.

The last tear I'd shed in a long time, dripped onto the cold rock. I felt vibrations of purring against my back and middle. With that I fell victim to the night sky, the soft lullaby of the wind, the sweet sound of purring, and the feel of two warm bodies surrounding me. I will get stronger, I will get better. _I promise._ My eyes closed and I fell into the grasping hands of sleep.

"We will always love you, forever." Something whispered into my small ears.

* * *

**Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry this took so long. Me + writers block + trying to get better at writing = What the hell. Okay so, next chapter will be up in a few minutes. Yey double chapter updates. xD This story feels really rushed to me, constructive criticism is encouraged. And no worries I am continuing and such. Blahblah. R&R Blah blah. LOVE YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE :D!**


End file.
